User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Intro
Agatha’s hands felt warm as they wrapped around the jewel-like ball in front of her, upon touching it, she felt its energies slowly enter her body, resonating with her soul. She inhaled sharply, feeling her hands, arms, even her shoulders tremble as the energy shot through them. “You feel it?” The elegant, soft and often snobbish voice of her mentor asked. “You feel its power?” “Y-Yeah… It’s… It’s like we’re forming a bond…” “You are, well, it is. It’s trying to steal your soul.” The Breton’s eyes shot open, she lost her concentration and cut the connection, shaking her head, furiously. “Troll’s blood, why’d you make me touch it then!?” She snapped, quickly glancing to her palms as she watched her mentor chuckle, with a faint sigh. “It couldn’t possibly succeed, Agatha, it’s far too weak!” He informed her, taking a clay teapot from his side and slowly pouring a drink out. “Really, it could work at it for a thousand years and not even get a foothold.” He explained, holding the clay cup forward and giving her a smile as she gently took it into her hands, she got a better look at him as he leant forward in the moonlight, a slightly yellow tinge in his skin, the rough height of a Bosmer. Harsh, red eyes, like a Dunmer, a mane that went fully around his head, like a halo on an old religious painting and yet he had a lot of the features of a man… Maybe an Imperial or a Breton, like her. “Is this some sort of… Allegory for Talin’s quest?” She asked, hearing of her mentor’s hubris from many sources before and after he took over. He found the suggestion more humorous than anything… “Surprisingly not, no… I’d say it’s more like my progress with Nissa.” He explained, glancing over to the door. “Or lack thereof…” He added, with a heavy, disappointed sigh. “The most maddening thing is that I know what she wants but I couldn’t give it to her, if I wanted to. If she could be re-united with the Warhaft boy…” “Well, she doesn’t hate you, it might only take you half the time to earn her respect as it did for Talin.” “Oh?” He asked, feeling almost like progress was possible afterall, sadly, Agatha had to dash his hopes… “Yeah, took him… three years? It’ll only take you one and a half.” The Breton said, giving him a smirk as he rolled his eyes and shook his head in despair, sighing heavily as he rested his head in his hand. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, Tharn, you just picked the most difficult member of the group. You couldn’t have known.” “Actually, I only picked you.” The former battlemage sighed as he raised his head, out of his hand and lifted it, glancing his firm red eyes across the room, to the door. “It was either bring her as well or… Well, leaving her behind, would’ve been a death sentence.” He added, falling silent and bringing an eeriness over them both, as an awkward silence hung in the air, outstaying its welcome… Agatha glanced up to the sky, grey clouds hovered around them, a dull night’s sky of plenty of potential. Maybe it’ll rain at some point? Maybe the moon will break through and add some romance to the atmosphere. She loved Cyrodiil for just that reason, the weather was incredibly unpredictable. “I’m curious, you’ve never referred to me as Jagar, not once… You always call me Tharn, with a… noticeably sharp tone. I honestly can’t figure out why at this point, plenty of options but nothing concrete…” Tharn explained, getting the young Breton to meet his gaze, with a thunderous glare. “Calling you ‘Jagar’ would imply we’re friends.” She explained, looking back out of the window. “I had a friend once, Ragnar? The Nord, you had murdered? I don’t care what you’ve done or what you do for me and Nissa, it’ll take a lot to make up for that. If you ever could make up for it, that is, I still have my doubts.” Agatha grumbled, glancing back to the imposter and furrowing her brow. “He was Nissa’s friend to, she even slept with him at one point. So yeah, if she felt even a tenth of what I felt for him? She probably won’t be susceptible to bribes or charms.” She explained, slowly lifting herself to her feet, with an irritated sigh. “I hope that answers your question, Tharn.” She uttered before walking over to the door, Tharn wouldn’t stop her from going back to her quarters, even if it was after such bitterness… “Agatha!” He called after her, grunting as he slowly rose to his feet, sighing again as he followed her over to the door. “I-I understand… I didn’t know how… I mean, it never really occurred to me, how close you all were. How some of you may have even loved each other… What happened to Elis Oakvale’s family was… equally terrible and I assure you that I do not take these trespasses lightly. Get some sleep, you’ll need your rest for what’s to come.” Agatha nodded, giving him a smile as she stepped out of the room, she glanced him up and down before eventually nodding. “G’night… Jagar…” She muttered, turning back around and finding herself startled as she came face to face with a young Bosmer girl. Bright red, combed back, hair, almost like a boy’s and an eyepatch covering her right eye. She quickly lifted her hands, placing them firmly on Agatha’s shoulders and taking a tight grip of her. “Agatha, snap out of it for f…” Agatha gasped she was lunged forward, hearing the crash of thunder and feeling the light flash, illuminating their sodden boat for mere seconds before sending it back into the darkness and illuminating some other part of the sea. “Ags!” The Bosmer yelled as the sea rocked them up and down, side to side. “This shit’s getting bad! Any advice you’ve got would be perfect, right about now!” Agatha blearily looked around, quickly snapping out of her dazed condition as she hurriedly sat up, shaking her head, furiously. “Dodge!” She snapped, quickly lunging forward and climbing up onto the main sail, though she didn’t know what to do with it at this point. “We need to get this thing under control or it’ll crash into the rocks and we’ll all die!” “Oh, great, you say that to me!? What makes me more qualified to operate a ship than you!? If you say the eyepatch, I’ll throw you overboard!” The Bosmer yelled as the ship hit something hard, causing the entire vessel to shunt to the side, grinding along a rocky bed and sending Dodger flying to the floor. She scowled as she flew forward a few inches, skidding along the deck, quickly lifting her head up and frantically looking around. “Malacath’s balls, let’s just crash the bastard and…” She then paused, nobody had stopped her, just yet, to tell her that her plan was stupid. “Ags!?” She asked, lifting her head, impatiently, with an irritated sigh as she loathed to repeat herself. “Agath…” She then paused, seeing that the Breton was gone, nowhere to be found… The mist and smoke cleared before Dodger’s eye, quickly parting as the ship tore through it, this wasn’t a storm… not in her mind, it was like a giant, daedric beast made of… weather. She wished that was the case, so she could kick it between the legs and make it pay but sadly, surviving was her only option. The boat tore through the fog, despite swaying around a lot, the boat seemed to be going forward at a ridiculous speed, right up until the point that a huge, grey, surface wall appeared before her. “Oh shit!” Was the last thing she got out before the boat had a head on collision with the cliff face… Category:Blog posts Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Stories